Bus Stop
by EggDupont
Summary: Cada mañana, Draco y Hermione se encuentran en la parada de autobus. Un romance que gira en torno a un paraguas. DMHG Pre-HBP Ganador en los Dramione Awards. TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**Bus Stop**

Marmalade Fever

**Primera parte**

* * *

**Nota: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling. La historia es Marmalade Fever, esto es solo una traducción autorizada.

Era un día lluvioso, y Hermione corría a través de la lluvia; sus tacones haciendo un ruido mecánico al pasar por las aceras. Casi sin aliento, llegó a una parada, temblando por el frío. El hombre a su lado no volteó a verla, pero si le permitió compartir su paraguas. Ella se lo agradeció brevemente, antes de que él pudiera voltear; su paraguas negro abrigándola de la lluvia torrencial. La pequeña sonrisa con la que le iba a agradecer su gesto, al momento de ver su cara, desapareció.

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó, sorprendida de ver a una persona de la que no había sabido en casi diez años.

"¿Granger?" preguntó indignado. Su miraba bajó a la mano con la que sostenía el paraguas, pero no la retiró. "Qué casualidad el verte por aquí."

"Si, podría decir lo mismo de ti," replicó ella. "¿Estás esperando el autobús?"

"No, que va," dijo con sarcasmo. "Es que a mí me gusta estar parado en las aceras a la mitad de la nada mientras llueve. Es refrescante ¿no crees?" Usaba un abrigo verde oliva, con un sombrero que le daba un aire a los detectives de las películas de los años cincuenta. "Y tu Granger, ¿También esperas el autobús?"

"No más que tu," replicó. Ella lo miró, perpleja. "Lo que no entiendo es el porqué. ¿Por qué _tú_ tienes que tomar un autobús?"

Él la miró complacido. "Por mi LC," dijo, simplemente.

"¿LC?" preguntó Hermione, confundida.

Él asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se levanto un poco los pantalones para dejar ver una pequeña cinta de metal atada a su tobillo. "Libertad Condicional, mi oficial de hecho," explicó. "Tengo prohibido usar la magia" añadió, susurrando.

"Ah," dijo Hermione, sonrosándose. "No sabía."

Él la examinó con detenimiento. "¿Y cuál es tu historia? ¿Por qué tienes _tú_ que tomar un autobús?"

Ella suspiró. "Mi tía vive bajando la calle. Y ella no sabe acerca de…" bajó la voz, "mis habilidades. Como se que siempre me ve por la ventana, no puedo simplemente aparecerme." Pausó. "Está muy enferma," explicó.

"Ya veo," replicó. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, Hermione dándole una mirada a su reloj de vez en cuando.

"Es un paraguas muy bonito," dijo, al final.

Por un momento pareció que él se reiría de ella. "Claro que lo es. Me costó cincuenta galeones en Burgleman's."

"¿Por un paraguas?" preguntó, sorprendida.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Solo lo mejor," le dijo, sonriéndole con arrogancia. "Nunca salgo de casa sin él."

Hermione arrugó el ceño. "No tendrás una varita escondida dentro ¿o si?" preguntó. Una pareja que se encontraba cerca de ellos los miraban como si estuvieran locos.

Él le volteó los ojos. "Por favor, ¿Tú crees que si así fuera te lo diría?"

"Por tu tono, creo que no." Hermione cruzó los brazos, mirando la acera.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó Draco.

"Un poco," admitió. "¿Por qué? ¿Me ofrecerás tu abrigo?"

Él se echó a reír. "No. Aunque creo que esa sería una buena historia para contar en la cena de los Weasley." Hizo una pausa. "Dime Granger, ¿terminaron juntos tu y la comadreja?"

Hermione no volteó a verlo. "No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero no."

"¿No?" preguntó. "Eso si me sorprende. ¿Sabes que esto significa que Goyle me debe diez galeones?"

Ella volteó a verlo con una mirada incrédula. "¿Has estado apostando sobre mi relación con Ron?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Era una victoria fácil."

Ella abrió la boca incrédula. "¿Fácil? ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?"

Él le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante. "Por primera vez, Granger, te voy a dar un cumplido. No te lo creas mucho. Eres muy buena para él. Así de simple."

Estaba atónita. "¿Tú crees? El es sangre pura," le recordó.

"Y muy estúpido como para saber que si metes el dedo en un toma corriente, te electrocutas," dijo, con voz aburrida.

"Como sabes que…"

"Y después de todo Granger, tu eres mucho más guapa que él."

"Oho, cumplido número dos," dijo, divertida "¿Qué me dirás ahora? ¿Qué soy muy buena para ti también?"

Él no respondió. "Ese es mi autobús," dijo, señalando al final de la calle. "El cincuenta y dos. Mi numero de la suerte."

Ella alzó una ceja. "¿No es el siete el número de la suerte?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No todos los números son de la suerte para todos."

"¿Y por qué el cincuenta y dos es tu número de la suerte?" preguntó apartando el cabello mojado de su cara.

Él pareció considerarlo por un momento. "Porque ese autobús todavía no ha explotado," respondió.

"Bueno para mí el cincuenta y dos no es el número de mi suerte."

"Oh," dijo "¿Por qué será?" El autobús ya estaba en la parada.

"Por qué ese también es mi autobús, lo que quiere decir que me voy a tener que montar contigo," Hermione trató de parecer molesta, pero era difícil con Malfoy riéndose.

"No creo que eso te moleste tanto, Granger," comentó, mientras los pasajeros salían del autobús. Se unieron a la multitud que subía, cada uno mostrándole al chofer su pase.

"Oh, no," murmuró Hermione, viendo a todos lados.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Solo hay un asiento disponible," dijo ella señalándolo. "Ahora me tengo que sentar a tu lado."

Él le sonrió con arrogancia, aunque ella solo podía verle la mitad de su rostro. Él tomó el asiento al lado de la ventana, mientras ella tomaba el contiguo. "¿No es cómodo?" le preguntó, divertido.

"Solo si olvidas nuestra enemistad," le dijo, sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Oh, no te preocupes Granger, no lo he olvidado," le aseguró.

El autobús comenzó a moverse y los dos se sentaron en sus asientos. Hermione buscó dentro de su cartera y sacó un paquetito de goma de mascar. "¿Quieres?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Nah, no me gusta mucho," dijo.

Ella pestañeó sorprendida. "¿No te gusta la goma de mascar?"

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza "Corrijo. No me gusta la goma de mascar muggle. Mucha azúcar artificial para mi gusto."

Ella sacó un pedacito y empezó a desenvolverlo. "Es mejor eso a que se te caigan los dientes," le dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Yo prefiero la calidad, así sea a expensas de mis dientes," dijo quitándose el sombrero y haciéndolo girar sobre su dedo.

"Sabes," le dijo ella en voz baja, "no toda la goma de mascar muggle tiene azúcar artificial."

"Lo que sea, las de Honey Dukes son mejores," le señaló. "Además ¿Cual es el punto de masticar algo que al final no vas a comer?"

"Sabor y textura," le respondió.

Él se echó a reír. "¿Si? Déjame adivinar que más… ¿Un ejercicio para tu mandíbula?"

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?" preguntó Hermione.

"¿Sabes que el comer también ejercita tu mandíbula y además te da nutrientes? ¿Qué te parece?"

"Bueno con la goma de mascar, no engordas," le señaló "Siempre y cuando sea…"

"Con azúcar artificial, lo sé," dijo. "De todos modos, la azúcar en la goma de mascar no te haría engordar, artificial o no." Dejó de girar el sombrero y volvió a colocárselo en la cabeza. "¿Para dónde vas?"

"A casa," le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Vives todavía con tus padres?" le preguntó.

"Malfoy, tengo veintiocho años. Claro que no."

"Nunca se sabe," le replicó, mirando por la ventana. "¿Vives sola?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "No sé si debería decírtelo."

"Solo es curiosidad. No pienso robarte ni nada por estilo," le dijo, volteando a verla "Puede que sea un criminal, pero no uno mezquino."

"Bueno, algo menos por lo que preocuparse." El autobús comenzó a detenerse. "Esta es mi parada," le dijo.

"Diviértete, viviendo sola o no," le dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Adiós, Malfoy," le dijo, bajándose del autobús.

Segunda parte

La mañana siguiente estaba nublado, y Hermione decidió usar un cardigan. Ese día había jugado cartas con su tía. Le había dicho, que si hubieran tenido dos jugadores más, podrían haber formado su propio club. Su tía le había agradecido el haber pasado, dándole un húmedo beso en la frente.

Después de quitarse los restos de pintura de labios, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de autobús. Había estado esperando por dos minutos, cuando divisó a alguien desde el final de la calle caminando hacia a ella.

"Hola, otra vez," Hermione dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Hola a ti también, Granger," dijo Malfoy. Tenía el paraguas negro en su mano. Para sorpresa de Hermione, lo abrió y se colocó a su lado; el paraguas tapándolos a los dos.

"Sabes que no está lloviendo ¿verdad?" preguntó ella.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, con cierto brillo en los ojos. "Pensaba que era nuestra pequeña tradición," dijo en tono jovial.

"No se puede tener una tradición después de un solo día."

Él le hizo un gesto de desaprobación. "Claro que se puede. Cada tradición comienza después de una primera vez, solo que hay que seguir con ella," le explicó, guiñándole el ojo.

Hermione alzó una ceja. "¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Draco Malfoy?"

Él se echó a reír. "Granger, Granger, Granger…dame un respiro."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "¿Y que haces por esta parte de Londres, de todos modos?"

Él lo pensó unos segundos. "No mucho, solo estoy parado, sosteniendo un paraguas y hablando contigo."

"Sabes que a eso no era a lo que me refería," le dijo Hermione dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Él suspiró. "Si te interesa saber, voy al trabajo."

"¿Al trabajo?" le preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "El autobús me deja cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Desde ahí puedo caminar."

Hermione frunció la nariz. "¿Y por que estás _aquí_ de todos modos?" le preguntó.

Él le sonrió con arrogancia. "¿Supongo que nunca has estado en el callejón al lado de la zapatería?" Ella negó con la cabeza. "La mansión está encantada para que ningún muggle pueda acercarse después de dos tiendas más adelante. Es increíble como no notan algo que tiene casi medio kilómetro de ancho."

Hemione contuvo el aliento. "¿Tu propiedad es de casi medio kilómetro de ancho?"

"Y quince de largo."

"¿Quin-en medio del Londres muggle?" preguntó, sorprendida.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Granger, la Mansión fue construida antes que la ciudad fuese industrializada," añadió.

"Así que dime," añadió ella, después de una pausa. "¿Cómo es que alguien millonario como tu tiene que trabajar?"

Él sonrió con arrogancia y se subió un poco los pantalones para dejar ver la cinta metálica atada a su tobillo. "LC me obliga," explicó. "O trabajo o me sale una estadía en Azzy."

"Oh," replicó ella.

"Sé que te mueres por saber," le dijo.

"¿Por saber qué?"

"Quieres saber lo que hice," replicó. "Quieres saber porque tengo Libertad Condicional."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Conociéndote creo que puedo adivinar."

"¿Y tú me conoces? Probablemente pienses eso por lo que paso en sexto año ¿no es así?" preguntó con aire casual, colocando el paraguas en su otra mano.

"Creo que eso tiene algo que ver," le respondió.

"Ya pague un año por eso," le dijo. "Obtuve la LC por otra razón."

"¿Y cuál es esa razón?" le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

"Malversación," dijo.

"¿Malversación?" le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Así es," le dijo. "Nada más y nada menos."

"¿Qué tipo de malversación?" preguntó Hermione.

Él sonrió con arrogancia. "Solo unos cambios en el testamento de mi Papá," le dijo.

Ella alzó una ceja "¿Qué? ¿Nada mas te dio el noventa y ocho por ciento del dinero en vez de toda la fortuna?" le preguntó.

Él rodó los ojos. "Solo me dio la Mansión," le dijo. "Solo lo arreglé para gastar un poco mas de dinero eso es todo."

"¿Estás en bancarrota entonces?" preguntó ella, con la incredulidad marcada en sus cejas alzadas.

Él se echó a reír. "No. Solo vendí un jarrón por diez mil galeones. Se puede decir que no estoy en 'bancarrota'."

Ella le pestañeó, notando como las nubes dejaban caer unas cuantas gotas. "Eso explica el precio del paraguas," remarcó, acercándose un poco más a él para evitar la lluvia.

"Entonces ¿No tienes nada con Weasley después de todo?" preguntó Malfoy.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Hace años que terminamos."

"¿Y con Potter?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Eww, no."

Malfoy se echó a reír. "¿No es tu tipo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Somos muy buenos amigos como para pensar en eso. No me imagino siendo algo más con el."

Él movió su pie hacia un charco. "Estaba pensando en él el otro día. Me di cuenta que su nombre rima con 'fairy water'. Podría haber aprovechado eso…"

"Creo que ahí viene el autobús," Hermione comentó, observando la calle.

"No," dijo. "Ese es el número cincuenta. Da la vuelta en la esquina de allá," dijo, señalando.

"Eres una fuente de conocimientos ¿No es así?" preguntó ella.

"¿De la misma manera que tu eres una fuente de inútiles conocimientos?" preguntó el, con sarcasmo.

"¡Hey!" objetó.

"¿En qué año los elfos de Sumeria se rebelaron contra sus amos rehusándose a pulir la plata?"

"En 1253," respondió. "Y esos no son conocimientos inútiles. Es información muy interesante la cual puedo usar para mi campaña por los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos."

"No puedo creer que sepas eso," le dijo "¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Algunos de nosotros si le prestábamos atención al Profesor Binns," le explicó.

"Estoy seguro que el viejo loco ese estaría feliz-si es que todavía puede sentir, o prestar atención- de saber que alguien estaba pendiente de la clase. Probablemente seas la única. Si pasé mis TIMOS, fue porque me leí el libro."

"Ah ¿Pero es que tu puedes leer?" le preguntó ella, burlándose con incredulidad.

Él le volteó los ojos. "Ahora _ese,_" dijo, "si es nuestro autobús." Señaló el autobús que se estaba acercando.

"Oh, nuestro número de la suerte, el cincuenta y dos ¿no?" preguntó ella, acercándose al autobús mientras este abría sus puertas. Un grupo de muggles empezó a formase en una línea y ellos no tardaron en unírseles.

"Todavía no ha explotado," dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Es lo que se puede esperar de un autobús, supongo," le comentó, subiendo y enseñándole su pase al conductor. Malfoy la siguió y se sentó a su lado. "¿Te das cuenta que hay otros asientos libres, verdad?"

Él se encogió de hombros, colocando el paraguas debajo de su asiento. "¿Y sentarme al lado de unos extraños? ¿Al lado de unos muggles? Prefiero sentarme contigo."

"Eres muy amable," le dijo, bufando.

Él se echó a reír. "No es nada," le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. "Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir si vives sola o no?"

Ella frunció la nariz. "¿Cuál es tu obsesión? ¿Y por que debería de decírtelo, de todos modos? Por lo que se, bien podrías…"

"¿Hacerte algo malo cuando estés sola en tu pequeño apartamento?" preguntó. "Ya te lo dije, puede que sea un criminal…"

"Pero no uno mezquino. Si lo sé," le indicó.

"Al menos dime si estás casada," le insistió.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo. "No," le respondió.

"Interesante," dijo, rascándose la barbilla. "¿Prometido?"

Ella se echó a reír. "No."

"¿Novio?" insistió.

Ella alzó una ceja. "¿Qué tú crees?"

Él pareció pensarlo por un momento. "¿Novia?"

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro. "No. Eres muy curioso para ser alguien al cual ni siquiera le gusto," observó.

"Y tu eres muy odiosa al alejar al primer hombre que ha mostrado cierto interés hacia ti en lo que puede haber sido un muy largo tiempo," le señaló.

Ella resopló. "¿Interés? ¿Eso es, entonces?"

Él le mostró una muy apuesta sonrisa. "Imagínate Granger- tu, yo…y el paraguas ¿Eso nos hace tres?"

Ella lo observó por un momento. "¿Has estado bebiendo?"

Él le sacó la lengua. "Como se ve que no tienes sentido del humor."

"Ah," dijo ella, de repente un poco cabizbaja. "Ja ja."

"De todos modos, me alegra que hoy no estemos hablando de goma de mascar. Tu vida amorosa, aunque aburrida, es mucho más interesante que estar masticando goma," le remarcó.

"Gracias, supongo," dijo Hermione.

"No hay problema," le replicó, galante.

"¿Y tú?" le preguntó. "¿Algún romance?"

Él suspiró. "Me temo que he pasado mucho tiempo en Azzy como para establecer algún tipo de relación, y amorosa, menos. Aunque había un dementor muy bien parecido…" le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Ella se echó a reír. "Entonces, no es justo que te burles de mi vida amorosa cuando la tuya es exactamente igual," le señaló.

"Justo o no, sigue siendo divertido." Él estiró los brazos. "¿Por qué estos asientos tienen que ser tan endemoniadamente pequeños? Apenas hay espacio para los dos."

Ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. "Ya vamos llegando a mi parada," le indicó.

"En ese caso, Fräulein, auf Wiedersehen."

"Sabes," le dijo, "creo que pasar tanto tiempo con los dementores te dejo un poquito loco."

"Es posible," dijo. "Nos vemos, Granger."

El autobús paró, y ella se acercó a la salida, volviéndose momentáneamente para verlo antes de irse. Ella podría haber jurado que él le guiñó el ojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bus Stop**

Marmalade Fever

**Tercera Parte**

* * *

**Nota**: Harry Potter y todo aquello relacionado con su mundo le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Ese día llovía pero eso no era nada nuevo ¿o sí? Hermione caminaba por la acera, sin paraguas otra vez. No se sorprendió al ver a Malfoy, esperando en la parada, como siempre. Él se volteó, inclinó la cabeza, y acomodó el paraguas para que también la cubriera a ella de la lluvia.

"Buenos días," la saludo en tono casual. Dirigió su mirada a las bolsas que ella cargaba. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Oh, nada," replicó ella. "Solo fui de compras, eso es todo."

"¿De compras?" preguntó, sorprendido. "¿En serio? ¿Tu?"

Ella lo miró detenidamente. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Todo el mundo va de compras."

"¿Y supongo que tu te incluyes en el rango de 'todo el mundo' Granger?" le preguntó, echándole un vistazo a una de las bolsas. "¿Qué tienes ahí?"

Hermione tosió brevemente. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber que compré?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer, sabes," explicó. "Bueno, enséñamelo," añadió, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Hermione alzó una ceja, pero al final se encogió de hombros. Abrió una de las bolsas de dónde sacó un sweater color borgoña. Malfoy se lo quitó de las manos y comenzó a inspeccionarlo de cerca. "¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione.

"Nada," dijo, al principio. "Es que solo que esto se ve demasiado bien para alguien con problemas con la moda."

Hermione lo miró con reproche. "No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto."

"¿Qué más compraste?" le preguntó, metiendo la mano en una de las bolsas y sacando un top color salmón. "Ooh, esto si me gusta."

"Bueno, ni creas que te lo voy a prestar," le advirtió ella, tratando de quitarle el top.

Malfoy levantó una mano. "No tan rápido ¿Fuiste tú la que escogió todo esto?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Si, ahora devuélvemelo."

"¿Nadie fue a comprar contigo?" preguntó.

Hermione hizo una pausa. "No, mi tía vino conmigo."

Él medio frunció el ceño. "Mmm…dile a tu tía que tiene un gusto excelente," dijo, devolviéndole la prenda y metiendo la mano en otra bolsa para sacar un seductor vestido púrpura.

"_Malfoy_," entonó ella, mientras él seguía observando la prenda.

"Espera, estoy pensando," le dijo.

"¡Ja!" se burló ella. "¿Tu? ¿Pensando?"

Él sonrió de manera arrogante. "Solo me estaba imaginando como te verías con el vestido puesto," le dijo.

Hermione se sonrojó. "¿Y?"

"Nada mal," le dijo, guiñándole el ojo. Ella se sonrojó aún más.

"Muy bien, ya fue suficiente," dijo, tomando el vestido y metiéndolo en la bolsa.

"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse," dijo, meneado el paraguas en sus manos.

"¿Quién esta avergonzada?" preguntó ella.

"Tu, por supuesto," dijo. Él le sonrió de manera arrogante mientras ella lo miraba detenidamente.

"¿Te acuerdas de que soy una nacida muggle, no?" preguntó.

"¿Y? Eso no cambia la manera en que te ves."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Eres algo degradante para nosotras las mujeres ¿sabes, no?"

Él se echó a reír. "Todo eso por un cumplido. Por favor, Granger, relájate."

Hermione frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia la calle. "¿Todavía no ha llegado el autobús?" preguntó ella impacientemente. "No veo la hora de deshacerme de ti."

Malfoy sonrió de manera arrogante. "¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te molesto?"

Hermione se volvió y alzó una ceja. "No voy a justificar esa pregunta con una respuesta."

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha. "Parece que algunas cosas si cambian."

Hermione sonrió ante este comentario. Malfoy metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y sacó una bolsita. "¿Quieres una?" preguntó.

Hermione volteó a ver a la bolsa de pepitas* que él tenía en la mano y meneó la cabeza. "No tengo mucha suerte con las Berttie Bott's".

Malfoy buscó en la bolsa y sacó una color rosado. "Prueba esta," le dijo, dándosela en la mano.

Hermione frunció la nariz, la olfateó para luego tirarla por encima de su hombro. "No, gracias."

Él la miró con la boca abierta. "Esa era de fresa," le dijo.

"¿Y por qué debería creerte?" preguntó ella.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, para luego encogerse de hombros y sonreír de manera arrogante. "No tienes por qué hacerlo, supongo."

"Exactamente. No tengo ninguna razón para confiar en ti," acordó Hermione.

"Sin embargo," continuó Malfoy, "creo que estoy siendo muy amable al compartir mi paraguas contigo. Yo podría fácilmente, no sé, patearte y lanzarte hacia un charco. Y ambos sabemos cuánto amas la suciedad. Después de todo, está en tu sangre," añadió después de un momento, riendo.

Hermione lo contempló boca abierta. "¡No te atreverías!"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que debes confiar en tus instintos ¿eh?" Buscó en la bolsita sacando una color amarillo. "¿Limón?"

Ella se echó a reír. "Ya he visto ese color ¿sabes?"

La mirada de Malfoy decayó. "Maldición."

Hermione suspiró y le quitó la bolsita de la mano, sacando una de color rosado y metiéndosela en la boca. "Si era de fresa, después de todo."

Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia. "Supongo que debes aprender a confiar en tus instintos en lo que a mí se refiere ¿No crees?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Ahí está el cincuenta y dos," remarcó ella, señalando el autobús que venía desde el final de la calle. Con un suspiro, se paró en frente de ellos.

"Las damas primero," declaró Malfoy, inclinándose en una fingida reverencia.

Hermione le frunció el ceño, y entró en el autobús, sentándose al lado de un apuesto caballero que dormía en uno de los asientos. Malfoy frunciendo el ceño, se sentó justamente detrás de ella, al lado de una mujer que leía un libro sobre albaricoques. Justo después que el autobús empezara a moverse, Hermione dio un gritito mientras Malfoy empujaba su espalda. Volteó a verlo "¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente. "Sabes, había un asiento completamente vacío por allá," señaló.

"Yo sé," respondió ella.

Malfoy puso mala cara, "¡Vamos Granger! No me digas que tienes miedo a que tenga piojos, o lo que sea que eso signifique. Te puedo asegurar que estoy en perfecto estado de salud. No como tú. Tu tosiste."

Hermione gimió. "¿Y desde cuando te gusta sentarte a mi lado?"

"Desde ayer," respondió el.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Antes de eso."

Él trató de pensar. "Recuerdo el querer sentarme a tu lado durante unos exámenes…" dijo, apagado. Luego le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. "¡Por amor a Dios! Déjame en paz ¿quieres?"

Malfoy pretendió pensar por un momento. "No," dijo. "Creo que no."

Hermione gimió. "De todos los autobuses en Londres…"

"Algo curioso el destino," dijo Malfoy con picardía.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia el frente otra vez, pero Malfoy le volvió a dar otro golpecito en el hombro. Su cabeza dio media vuelta. "¿Si?"

"¿Pepitas?" le dijo dándole una color rosado.

"No, gracias," le respondió.

"Como quieras." Él se metió una de las pepitas en la boca, y tan pronto como había cerrado los labios los volvió a abrir, escupiendo la pepita. "¡Ew!"

"¿Qué?" le preguntó.

"Algodón de azúcar…como lo odio."

"No tienes remedio," dijo Hermione, volviendo la cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente. Él pateó su asiento y ella le dirigió una mirada asesina, se cansó y se fue a sentar al asiento vacío que había señalado anteriormente, con él siguiéndole los pasos.

"¿Ahora quien es la que no tiene remedio?" preguntó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y esperó a que el autobús llegara a la parada. "¿Sabes que eres fastidioso?" le preguntó.

Malfoy se echó a reír. "Es mi especialidad."

Cuarta Parte

La pequeña viejita revoloteaba por la casa más rápido de lo que Hermione hubiera creído posible. La señora tenia ochenta y siete años, artritis y se veía algo débil. "Bueno," anunció Hermione después de observar a su tía Hattie lanzar una esponja vieja a la papelera igual o mejor que cualquier cazador, "creo que ya me tengo que ir."

Su tía sonrió. "Muy bien querida. Que te vaya bien." Su tía tenía cierta sonrisa en su cara, la cual Hermione no podía descifrar. Ahora estaba más aún confundida que antes, cuando su tía soltó una risita por lo bajo.

"¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?" le preguntó Hermione curiosa, a su pequeña tía.

Su tía pareció considerar sus opciones por un momento. Después de un rato dijo con voz inocente, "Ese caballero con el cual esperas el autobús…es bastante guapo, ¿no crees?"

Hermione estaba sorprendida, y de hecho, quedó tartamudeando por unos buenos tres segundos. "Bueno, estee…" ella prefería no responder.

"Por supuesto querida, si tienes ojos, tienes que haberte dado cuenta," dijo Hattie, con voz inocente cual corderito.

"Como es que…" dijo Hermione, todavía perpleja.

"Oh, es fácil. Te he estado viendo por mi ventana. Es un caballero bastante alto ¿no crees?" algo sobre la actitud de si tía le daba la impresión a Hermione de que le escondía algo.

"Si, es bastante alto," le confirmó Hermione.

"Y ese cabello," continuó. "No veía un rubio como ese desde la muerte de mi querido Harold…Bueno querida, ¡que te vaya bien!" Y con bastante entusiasmo, la pequeña viejita comenzó a empujar a su sobrina hacia la salida.

"Espera un minuto," objetó Hermione.

"¿Si?" preguntó su tía, tan inocente que parecía culpable.

"¿Lo habías visto antes de que yo empezara a visitarte en las mañanas?"

Hattie no respondió de inmediato. "Es un muchacho bastante guapo. Y de seguro es un caballero, por la forma en que te ofrece su paraguas. Y siempre he creído que una mujer de edad debe sentar cabeza."

Hermione, por su vida, no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que simplemente salió por la puerta, todavía bastante sorprendida. Si no se equivocaba, su tía podía estar emparejándola con Malfoy. ¿Qué le sucedía a la gente?

Con pasos bastante inseguros, Hermione comenzó a caminar por la acera bajo la ligera llovizna hacia la parada, donde se encontraba Malfoy, con su paraguas en la mano.

"¿Y cómo te encuentras en este fino día de verano?" pregunto él, moviéndose un poco al lado, para darle lugar bajo su paraguas.

Hermione no contestó inmediatamente. "Bien," dijo, finalmente.

"Oookey," dijo, sonriéndole de manera arrogante. "Ahora es tu turno de preguntarme como estoy. De seguro alguien te inculcó algunos modales."

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Hermione a regaña dientes.

"¡No podría estar mejor!" respondió el. Luego le susurró al oído, "Ahora pregúntame porque."

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "_¿Por qué?_"

"¡Por que acabo de lograr que me preguntes como estoy!" respondió, sonriendo.

Hermione se quedó muda por unos instantes. "¿Y como está tu salud mental? ¿Desmayos? ¿Mareos? ¿Ves personas que no están ahí?"

Él se echó a reír. "Oh, Granger, se buena." Colocó una mano en el hombro de Hermione, y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Malfoy quitó la mano, después de lo que ella sintió como una eternidad. "Entonces, ¿harás algo interesante hoy?" preguntó el.

Hermione suspiró, contenta de tener; al menos, algo de normalidad de vuelta. "No, nada interesante. Solo algunas diligencias y después iré al trabajo."

Él se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada malo con un trabajo decente y honesto."

Hermione levantó una ceja. "¿Estás seguro que no eres un enfermo mental?"

Malfoy bufó de forma incomoda. "Completamente seguro. Gracias por preguntar."

Hizo una pausa. "¿Algún plan para el fin de semana?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "No… ¿Por qué?"

"Curiosidad, solamente" respondió el. Hermione dejó salir un respiro, sin darse cuenta que lo había estado aguantando. "¿Qué? No pensaras que iba a sugerir que hiciéramos algo juntos ¿verdad?" En vez de de tener una mueca en su cara como Hermione hubiera esperado, el tenía su característica sonrisa arrogante, de manera amigable, casi bromista.

"No, no. Claro que no," contestó ella. Apurada en cambiar de tema, Hermione dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "¿Cuál es tu poema favorito?"

Ahora sí hizo una mueca. "No me gusta mucho la poesía." Él hizo una pausa. "Sabes, podríamos…"

"Mi favorito es Ozymandias, por Percy Bysshe Shelly. Se toma un par de lecturas, pero es…"

"No me interrumpas Granger. No seas grosera," dijo Malfoy. Estaba tratando de lucir enojado, pero en cambio parecía como si tuviese que estornudar.

Hermione hizo una pausa. "¿Qué ibas a decir?"

Él cruzó los brazos, una mano todavía sosteniendo el paraguas, y alzando la nariz. "No creo que te lo vaya a decir ahora."

Hermione trató de hacer un puchero. "Entonces no me interrumpas ¿podrías?"

Él frunció los labios. "Bien. ¿Qué decías acerca de Ozy-whuzits?"

"Ozymandias. Es acerca de una estatua en ruinas." Ella esperó por su respuesta.

"¿Y?" preguntó el.

"La estatua era de Ozymandias. Era un anciano gobernante que se jactaba de todo lo que había construido en su vida. Pero todo…"

"Estaba en ruinas, ya lo dijiste," respondió Malfoy. "¿Hay acaso alguna razón por la cual me dices esto?"

Hermione parecía culpable. "Ehmm, no. No, no exactamente. Solo estaba…"

"¿Hablando sobre tu poema favorito?" preguntó el, mientras ella afirmaba con la cabeza. "Bien. Odio todo ese rollo moral."

Hermione se echó a reír. "Ya me lo imagino."

"Ni siquiera empieces conmigo, Granger," le dijo. "Y no trates de sentarte donde no me pueda sentar contigo tampoco."

"¿Nunca?" preguntó Hermione, bromeando.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Estás segura que eras la bruja más inteligente de nuestro año?" Uno de los muggles en la fila les frunció el ceño.

Hermione sonrió. "Muy segura."

Mirando al final de la calle, Malfoy sonrió. "Ah, el cincuenta y dos."

"Y dentro de poco me podré deshacer de ti," cantó Hermione.

"Lo dudo," comentó el. Hermione suspiró, rendida.

"Entonces," comenzó él, mientras se montaban en el autobús y se sentaban en la parte de atrás, "¿Cómo está tu tía? ¿Sigue enferma?" A la mención de su tía, especialmente de _su _parte, hizo que su pulso se acelerara. "Ahm, ¿Granger? ¿Yu-juu?" le dijo, meneándole la mano frente a su cara.

"Bien. Está bien," le respondió, sin ganas de continuar. Malfoy, por otro lado, no lo dejó.

"¿Qué?" Él sonreía como el diablo que era. "Hay algo que te mueres por contarme, estoy seguro. O lo contrario. Una de dos."

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, no. No es nada importante."

"¿Es?" preguntó. "¿Hay un 'es'? ¡Mucho mejor!" Estaba radiante. Era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando.

"NO," le ladró ella.

"Si no me dices," comenzó, "¡Te haré cosquillas!" Hermione no dudaba que lo haría.

"Me cambiare de asiento," dijo, levantándose. Él la arrastró de nuevo hacia abajo. Para su horror, decidió dejar la mano en su muñeca. "Bien," dijo ella, dejando salir un suspiro. "Creo que me tía trata de juntarnos."

"¿Juntarnos?" Obviamente no entendía. "¿Cómo es eso posible si ella es muggle?"

Hermione se veía fastidiada. "No de esa manera, idiota. Me refiero…románticamente."

Le tomo un momento digerir la noticia. Luego empezó a reírse como un maniático. Honestamente, ella no podía recordarlo riéndose más en el colegio que en los últimos cuatro días. La gente comenzaba a mirarlos. Y su mano todavía se encontraba sujetando su muñeca. "Ella..." jadeó él, "¿Cómo?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros incómoda. "Tal vez te vio por la ventana en la parada de autobús."

Él continuó riéndose como loco, golpeando su mano libre contra su rodilla con entusiasmo. "Qué bueno," dijo, finalmente tomando control de su respiración. Al final, dejo ir su muñeca, para luego pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella se sonrojó. "Ahh, Granger mi pequeña noviecita."

En ese mismo instante el autobús llegó a la parada, y Hermione se bajó, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

_N/T:*en el inglés original jelly-beans que significaría literalmente 'gomitas' pero en mi libro lo conseguí como 'pepitas' solo un detalle. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y alertas :D. Bien, para aclarar, esta historia no será muy larga, unos cuantos capítulos solamente. La historia fue escrita en el año 2006 y terminada en el 2007. Es una de mis historias favorita y me alegra que les guste. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Bus Stop**

Marmalade Fever

**Quinta Parte**

* * *

**Nota**: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Un nudo en la garganta dificultaba la respiración de Hermione durante la visita a su tía esa tarde. La idea de ver a Malfoy ese día, después de su alegría por la idea de ser emparejado con ella, la asustaba lo suficiente como para convencerse de no tomar el cincuenta y dos si no el bus siguiente. Sin embargo, su tía no era tan fácil de engañar.

"Te vi hablando con el joven otra vez ayer," dijo Hattie, sonriendo encima de su taza de té floreada. "Al parecer te llevas muy bien con él, querida."

Hermione trató de reprimir un bufido. "Lo suficiente, supongo," contestó.

Su tía tomó esta respuesta como algo alentador, cuando no lo era por completo, y sonrió abiertamente. "Creo que ya es hora que te vayas, querida," dijo, mirando el reloj.

Hermione cruzó y descruzó las piernas, incómoda. "¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede otro rato? Hoy no te ves muy bien que digamos," mintió, tratando de librarse de su encuentro con el hurón.

Su tía chasqueó la lengua. "¡Tonterías, querida! Me siento tan fresca y joven como un pajarito. Ahora sí, debes irte," dijo, levantándose y empujando a Hermione hacia la puerta.

A regañadientes, Hermione se fue. No había que mirar hacia atrás para saber que su tía la vigilaba desde la ventana, y Hermione se vio forzada a ir hasta la parada de autobús. Como se lo sospechaba, Malfoy estaba esperando en la parada, sosteniendo su paraguas muy orgulloso, a pesar de que no había ni una nube en el cielo. Silbaba una tonada alegre, y le sonrió abiertamente cuando llegó a la parada, parándose por debajo de los bordes del paraguas.

"Puedes acercarte. No te morderé," le informó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, justamente como ella lo había dejado ayer. Hermione se acercó un poco, con los brazos todavía firmemente cruzados. Desde el interior de su saco, él sacó una rosa amarilla de tallo largo, entregándosela a ella. "Señorita," dijo, sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Hermione alzó una ceja, pero aceptó el regalo igualmente. "Gracias," dijo incómoda, el nudo haciéndose más fuerte en su garganta.

"Si no es porque se tanto, Granger, podría decir que estabas tratando de ignorarme," dijo Mafoy, girando el paraguas al lado de su hombro.

"Lo absurdo de usar un paraguas en un día soleado de Julio es excusa suficiente para no querer relacionarse contigo, Malfoy," dijo, alzando su barbilla para empaparla con los suaves rayos del sol.

Él abrió su boca por un momento, para después volver a cerrarla. "Tus respuestas, sorprendentemente, parecen mejorar. Estoy impresionado."

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido," replicó Hermione. Desde lejos podía ver unas cuentas nubes oscuras acercándose. Justamente en ese momento, una corriente de aire pasó por ella, logrando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

"Sin embargo," continuó Malfoy, "hoy no está tan soleado como piensas. De hecho, al parecer tienes un poco de frío." Hermione negó con la cabeza, aunque si sentía la necesidad de abrazarse a sí misma. "Vamos Granger, pareces una paleta," observó él.

"Estoy bien," gruñó ella, ocupada mirando al final de la calle esperando ver el autobús. Sin embargo, el viejo cacharro no se veía por ninguna parte.

A su lado, Malfoy gimió irritado. "Puedo asegurarte que no es así." Hermione rodó los ojos, abrazándose con más fuerza. Una de las espinas del tallo se le clavó incómodamente.

Malfoy volvió a gemir. "Sabes, creo que eres la persona más terca que he conocido. Tu orgullo me asombra."

Hermione se volvió hacia él, incrédula. "¿Yo? ¿Yo soy la orgullosa?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿No te has dado cuenta? '_Oh, profesor, ¡yo se la respuesta! ¡Soy la chica más inteligente del mundo! ¡Véanme! ¡Véanme!'" _dijo con una falsa voz de niñita.

"¡Ahh!" replicó Hermione, indignada. "Bueno ¿y qué tal tu? '_Tengo más galeones que pelos en la cabeza. Puedo rastrear mi linaje hasta el principio de los días. ¡Todos, arrodíllense!'"_

Malfoy se echó a reír. "Yo nunca le he pedido a alguien que se arrodille. Bueno…excepto a Crabbe. Me estaba molestando ese día."

"Es lo mismo," continuó ella, "si me vas a acusar de orgullosa, será mejor que veas las dos caras de la moneda."

"Sigues teniendo frio," señaló él. "Si me sintiera con ganas de ser caballero te ofrecería mi saco, pero ya que has tomado mis otras atenciones de mala manera, te dejare en paz."

"¿Atenciones?" preguntó Hermione, con una ceja alzada. "¿Es así como le llamas a esto?"

"Vamos Granger, ¿No estoy siendo un poco, bueno, mucho más cordial de lo normal?" preguntó.

Hermione hizo una mueca. "No estoy segura si estabas siendo cordial o solo…" de repente su mente se puso en blanco.

"¿Bien?" preguntó el.

"Solo…Oh, no importa. No tienes razón para ser cordial conmigo," dijo ella, indignada.

Malfoy cruzó los brazos y miró hacia el final de la calle. "Ya viene el autobús," anunció, rígido.

"Ya puedo ver. Tengo ojos para que sepas," dijo ella, igualmente rígida.

"Podrías haberme engañado," murmuró.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó ella. Lo había escuchado, lo que no estaba segura era del significado de sus palabras.

"Dije 'podrías haberme engañado'. Algunas veces actúas como una ciega." Tomó dos pasos hacia la fila, Hermione siguiéndolo.

Hermione hizo una mueca. "Olvídalo, no me digas. Estoy segura que no quiero saber."

"Debes estar sorda también," añadió, mientras caminaban lentamente por la fila.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. "Te escuché. Lo que no puedo es descifrar el significado de tus palabras, gran imbécil."

"Tienes una manera muy extraña de mostrar tu afecto, Granger," comentó. Volviéndose y enviándole una sonrisa.

Hermione permaneció en silencio mientras subían al autobús. Ella tomó el asiento contiguo a la ventana mientras que él tomó el de al lado, su seco paraguas entre ellos. Con un empujón, el autobús arrancó. El silencio era casi insoportable. "No te entiendo," dijo ella al final. "Ya no eres el mismo."

Él se volteó hacia ella. "¿En serio? ¿Y que tan bien me conocías antes?"

Hermione pausó. "Lo suficiente como para notar la diferencia."

Malfoy suspiró profundamente. Por primera vez en los últimos cinco días, parecía cansado. "Está bien. Acepto que he cambiado. ¿Feliz?" Hermione se encogió de hombros. Era una victoria rara y pequeña. "Pero tú también has cambiado."

Hermione pasó los dedos por su cabello, de repente nerviosa. "¿De verdad?"

Él asintió. "Claro. Todos cambian. Tu cambio tiene más sentido. El mío…el mío no es algo normal."

Hermione cerró los ojos y una visión de Azkaban llegó a su mente. "Debe de haber sido horrible el estar ahí," susurró.

Él no respondió. Después de unos minutos, el autobús llegó a una parada, y Hermione se levantó, con las rodillas de Malfoy bloqueando su camino. Mientras pasaba a través de ellas, sus propias rodillas desnudas sintieron un cosquilleo. Se quedó sin aliento, y sabía que mientras bajaba él la estaba mirando.

Ella todavía sostenía la rosa.

Sexta Parte

El día era soleado. Casi había calor. Los tacones de Hermione se iban de lado a lo largo de la acera de una manera que no era propia del verano. Ya era tiempo de usar tenis. El fin de semana había pasado sin incidentes, y ella había dejado a su tía por su cuenta. Ahora, lunes, se sentía renovada. No fue hasta que divisó un punto rubio que su corazón comenzó a latir incómodamente en su pecho. Mientras se acercaba, su boca se abrió, formando una pequeña O.

Malfoy no estaba solo. A su lado, estaba un hombre alto y delgado, sosteniendo el paraguas, llevando un uniforme de mayordomo, un reloj dorado colgando de su bolsillo.

"Oh, hola Granger," dijo Malfoy, mientras ella se acercaba, deteniéndose a un metro y medio de ellos.

"Malfoy," saludó ella, sus ojos yendo y viniendo entre ellos dos.

"Oh," dijo él, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. "Hermione," dijo; su propio nombre asustándola, "este es Jenkins."

Hermione le dio a Jenkins una pequeña sonrisa. "Señora," dijo Jenkins, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Ehm , ¿Cómo esta?" preguntó ella.

Jenkins inclinó la cabeza. "Muy bien, señora." Jenkins se volteó medio cuerpo, todavía sosteniendo el paraguas. Si estaba avergonzado de estar sosteniendo un paraguas en un día soleado y sin lluvia no lo demostraba.

"Ehm," dijo Hermione, perdida. Se volteó a ver a Malfoy, quien estaba estirando sus brazos perezosamente. "¿Qué hace él aquí?" preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Oh, Jenkins? Sosteniendo el paraguas," contestó Malfoy.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione.

"Para que mis manos puedan estar libres, obviamente," replicó él. "Sostener esa cosa puede llegar a cansar."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero sus cejas seguían fruncidas. "No habría sido más fácil…no sé, ¿haber dejado el paraguas en casa?"

Él le dio una mirada que le informó que esa idea no le había pasado por la cabeza. Bostezó abiertamente. "Más fácil pero ciertamente no tan deportivo. Odio romper tradiciones, ¿tú no?" Hermione se mordió el labio, para no decir nada imprudente. Malfoy no esperó una respuesta de todos modos. "¿Estás usando un perfume nuevo, Granger?" preguntó.

Hermione tragó en seco. "¿Te…te diste cuenta?" había sido un pensamiento inconsciente el echarse un poco de perfume, y ahora de repente se arrepentía.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Me gusta. ¿Qué es? ¿Menta y naranja?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que sus mejillas retomaran su color natural. No paso tan rápido que digamos. De hecho, Malfoy se inclinó y la olfateó profundamente. "Si, bastante agradable."

"Entonces," dijo ella, después de asegurarse que podía hablar otra vez, "entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Aburrido. Fuí a tres fiestas con tres grupos bastante sosos. ¿Y tú?"

La boca de Hermione parecía no obedecer sus órdenes. "Yo, ehm, vi una obra de teatro." Esto no era una completa mentira. Si había visto una obra de teatro, en su televisión, sola y comiendo galletas de jengibre…

"¿Estuvo buena?" preguntó. Ella asintió. "Siempre me ha gustado el teatro."

"A mí también," contestó ella.

Malfoy silbó por lo bajo. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" Hermione menó la cabeza. "Tenemos algo en común. ¡Y ellos decían que era algo imposible!"

Hermione sonrió tímidamente. "Un verdadero milagro," respondió. "¿Disfrutando la libertad de tus manos?"

Una sonrisa precavida llegó hasta su rostro. "Oh si, bastante. Me permite hacer cosas como esta." Él le pellizcó el brazo.

Hermione pretendió estar dolida. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Diversión," contestó. "¿Te acuerdas que es la diversión Granger?"

Hermione suspiró dramáticamente. "No. Me temo que la he olvidado por completo."

Él sonrió de manera arrogante. De repente colocó sus manos a los lados de la cintura de Hermione, levantándola, y haciéndola girar en círculos, ella chillando. Ella contuvo la respiración y él la dejo caer. "Eso si fue divertido," dijo él.

Hermione colocó las manos a los lados y lo miró fijamente mientras el reía. "Tú no has cambiado solo te has vuelto loco."

"Oh, no seas aguafiestas. Sabes que te gustó," dijo, sonriéndole. Puso una mano en el hombro de Hermione en señal de camaradería.

Hermione le dio una falsa sonrisa, que tenía un significado más o menos como, "estás loco," algo que lo hizo reír. Su mano seguía en su hombro. "La manera en como tratas a Jenkins es abominable, haciéndole sostener el paraguas de esa manera," dijo ella después de un momento.

Malfoy movió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. "Tú eres la que habla de él como si no estuviera aquí. A ti no te importa ¿verdad, Jenkins?"

Jenkins dio media vuelta hacia ellos, su cara sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción. "No, no me importa señor." Después dio otra media vuelta en la dirección contraria. Hermione le frunció el ceño a la espalda del mayordomo.

"Entonces," dijo Malfoy, como si Jenkins ni existiera, "¿De qué podemos hablar ahora, me pregunto?" El golpeó su barbilla de manera pensativa. "¿La rosa que te di encontró un buen destino?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no sonrojarse. Había colocado la rosa en un jarrón con agua junto a su ventana. Harry había pasado el sábado por su casa y había dicho que se veía bien y se preguntó el porqué, si era que Hermione tenía un admirador y no lo había mencionado. Ella no respondió. "Está en un jarrón," contestó, aunque pensaba matar el tema antes de que comenzara.

Malfoy miró hacia los lados de manera sospechosa, entonces metió una mano en su abrigo y sacó una rosa esta vez de color un poco más suave que el rojo; empezando a florecer. Hermione se sonrojó mientras él se la daba. Odiaba pensar en el significado. "Gracias," dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Una rosa para otra rosa," dijo, no muy elocuentemente. Algo en el interior de Hermione se encendió como una pequeña velita. Ella olfateó la rosa. "¿No ha llegado el autobús?" gruñó Malfoy, empujando suavemente Jenkins en el hombro para preguntar si lo había visto. La respuesta fue negativa.

"¿A qué hora tienes que llegar al trabajo?" preguntó Hermione, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de manera inconsciente.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Todavía tengo media hora. ¿A qué hora tienes que llegar a casa?"

Hermione bufó. "No tengo un horario. Apenas son las once de la mañana. No trabajo hasta las cuatro," contestó.

Malfoy inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Dónde trabajas, de todos modos?"

"En el Diario El Profeta, si puedes creerlo," contestó Hermione. "Soy la siguiente en la línea para editor."

Malfoy asintió con aprobación. "Eso es bueno."

"¿Y qué tal tu? ¿Dónde trabajas?" preguntó Hermione, de repente curiosa.

Malfoy sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Tengo el trabajo más fácil del mundo, como solamente tengo que hacer a mi Oficial de L.C. feliz. Pruebo sabores de helado en Florean Fortesque."

"¿Y ellos te hacen ir cinco días a la semana?" preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

"Solamente por diez minutos," contestó, riéndose. "Cumple mis expectativas."

"¿Cuento te pagan?" preguntó ella, todavía con la boca abierta.

"Me pagan tres sickles por hora. Y como solamente trabajo una hora por semana, no mucho," contestó el. "Pero yo inventé la delicia de maní acaramelado de choco-fresa. Es un bestseller."

"No lo dudo," dijo Hermione, todavía sorprendida.

Jenkins se volvió hacia ellos. "Su autobús, señor, señora." Les hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, Jenkins," dijo Malfoy. "Puedes retirarte."

"Gracias, señor." Jenkins cerró el paraguas, dándosela a su señor, y dejándolos solos.

Mientras se unían a la fila, Hermione sostuvo la rosa oliéndola delicadamente. "Te gusta, por lo que veo," comentó Malfoy, una sonrisa arrogante en su cara. Parecía relajado y tranquilo. Tal vez era porque Jenkins se había ido.

"Si, me gusta," comentó Hermione. "Fue algo muy dulce de tu parte." Dieron un paso adelante en la fila.

"Yo sé," contestó él.

"Algo…no muy típico de ti," continuó ella.

Su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Y es eso algo bueno?"

Hermione no sabía cómo responder y se montó en el autobús. Encontraron un asiento vacío en la parte de atrás y se sentaron. "No contestaste," comentó él.

"Es una pregunta difícil," replicó. "Si. Es algo bueno."

Malfoy parecía presumido. Tenía una mano encima de su rodilla; el paraguas a su lado. Sus dedos tamborilearon. "¿Qué es lo que tiene tu tía?"

La pregunta la agarró desprevenida. "¿Además de la artritis? No estoy segura, no podía hablar muy bien la semana pasada, pero ya está mejor."

Malfoy la miró de manera extraña. "Interesante," dijo. Hermione le tomó la mano, quitándola de su rodilla, pero él la volvió a colocar y le dio unos golpecitos afectivos.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Hermione se levantó cuando el autobús llegó a la parada. Malfoy le dio un último apretón, y ella se bajo con un nido de mariposas en el estomago; con la rosa aun sostenida en su pecho.

_N/T: ¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y alertas! Wow estos capítulos vienen rápido, es una lástima ya que faltan pocos. Gracias a Tina por revisar el capitulo, thank you girl. Ya saben dejen su opinión en un review. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bus Stop**

Marmalade Fever

* * *

**_Nota: _**_Harry Potter no me pertenece. _

Parte siete (martes)

La tía de Hermione la despachó temprano, dándole un golpecito en la espalda y lanzándola a través de la puerta, cerrándola con llave para que no hubiera forma de volver a entrar. Hermione estaba empezando a dudar que la mujer estuviera enferma. Que ella supiera, Hattie era mucho más activa que Hermione, y ella no era algo que se pudiera definir como ágil.

Caminaba por al acerca, con el viento azotando su cabello de un lado para el otro. En frente, en la parada de autobús estaba Malfoy, afortunadamente, solo, con el paraguas sobre su cabeza. "Buenos días," la saludó, mientras ella se acercaba. Estaba teniendo problemas al sostener el paraguas, con el viento queriéndoselo llevar de paseo.

"Buenos días," lo saludó ella de vuelta, colocándose a su lado como siempre.

"¿Cómo te va?" le preguntó él, colocando su otra mano en el paraguas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Nada mal ¿y a ti?"

"Estaría mejor si este bendito viento dejara de molestar," observó.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia ante su dilema. "Pobrecito."

Ahora era Malfoy el que sonreía con arrogancia mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y sacaba un parasol* blanco con unos lazos color rosa. "Para ti," le dijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente. "¿Un parasol?" preguntó, tomando el objeto.

"Un parasol," confirmó el. "Viene del Latín, significa debajo del sol."

Hermione alzó una ceja. "Eso lo acabas de inventar ¿verdad?"

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Ábrelo y únete a la diversión." Sostuvo el paraguas un poco más fuerte.

Hermione empezaba a abrirlo y se detuvo. "¿Y si se lo lleva el viento?"

"Tendrás que perseguirlo cinco cuadras," le contestó.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y abrió el parasol. Por el lazo, el viento no pudo llevárselo, como si fuera un velero roto, el cual no funcionara tan bien como uno bueno. Era mucho más lindo abierto, y Hermione se encontró recordando a la Dama de Shallot. "Es muy hermoso," dijo ella con admiración, colocándoselo sobre la cabeza con algo de problema.

"Creo que un gracias viene en camino," le recordó Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió. "Gracias."

Él sonrió. "De nada. Ahora te pareces a Mary Poppins."

Hermione alzó una ceja. "¿Y cómo sabes de Mary Poppins? Seguramente no has visto la película."

Malfoy se echó a reír. "Merlín, no. Leí el libro."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "No era tan buena en el libro."

Malfoy sonrió juguetonamente. "Si, yo sé."

Hermione le volteó los ojos. "¿Acaso tenía un parasol en el libro? No lo recuerdo."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Yo tampoco. Pero había una foto en la portada con ella sosteniendo uno."

Ahora fue Hermione la que sonrió. "Esa foto era probablemente de la película. No me importa ser comparada con Julie Andrews."

"¿Sabes que no tengo la menor idea de quién es?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Por cierto, tu Latín es incorrecto. Para viene de _parare _que significa preparar o evitar y _sole _significa sol."

"¿Sí, y?" preguntó el.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Pensaba que debías saberlo."

"No necesito saberlo todo. Al menos no dije que era Español, _para el sol_." Él agarró con más fuerza el paraguas para que otra fuerte corriente de viento no se lo llevara; Hermione siguió su ejemplo.

"Sí que me gusta," añadió ella.

"Creo que me di cuenta cuando me dijiste que era hermoso y me lo agradeciste," replicó Malfoy, rindiéndose y cerrando el paraguas. Sostuvo su sombrero más cerca de su rostro con el borde tocándole las orejas.

"Bueno, si cerraste el tuyo…" dijo Hermione, empezando a quitarse el parasol, pero Malfoy la detuvo.

"Los dos no podemos romper las reglas," dijo, chasqueando la lengua.

"Pero…" comenzó Hermione.

"Sin peros, Granger." Él le mostró todos los dientes en una gran sonrisa.

"Eres raro."

"Lo sé, amor, tu también lo eres." Y le sacó la lengua.

"Creo que tus reglas necesitan una revisión." Hermione colocó un brazo enfrente de su pecho, el otro todavía sostenía el parasol en su cabeza.

Malfoy gimió y volvió a abrir su paraguas. "Bien. ¿Feliz?"

"Bueno no. No realmente. Pero gracias de todos modos." Ella le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Te pasó algo interesante ayer después de separarnos?" preguntó el.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No. Fue un día normal. ¿Probaste algún nuevo sabor de helado?"

Malfoy le envió una de sus sonrisas cómplices, y metiendo la mano en su abrigo sacó una tinita de helado. "¿Delicia de Merey**?"

Hermione se lo quedó mirando. "¿Tenías un parasol y un helado en tu abrigo? ¿_Ambos_? ¿No te dio frío?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "También traje una cucharilla." Sacó el utensilio del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo sopló para sacarle una pelusa y se la dio, todo el tiempo luchando con el viento para mantener el paraguas.

"¿Sabes que no puedo comer helado y sostener el parasol al mismo tiempo?" preguntó Hermione dudosa.

"Comételo en el autobús," sugirió. Y apuntó hacia el final de la calle donde el cincuenta y dos se acercaba a ellos.

Hermione revisó su reloj. "Eso si que fue rápido," remarcó ella.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Malfoy. "Pensé que era como el dicho acerca de que el tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo, o algo igual de cursi." Él se echó a reír. "¿Te conté de cuando hice que al reloj despertador de Nott le salieran alas? Eso sí que fue divertido."

"No, no me lo habías contado," replicó Hermione. "No es como si me contaras tus anécdotas, de todos modos."

"Nota para mí mismo. Contarle más anécdotas a Granger," dijo Malfoy, como si hablara con un taquígrafo imaginario.

El autobús llegó a la parada, estacionándose en frente de ellos, y la puerta se abrió con un sonoro ruido. La cola estaba corta y ellos se subieron al autobús rápidamente. "Aquí hay un lugar," dijo Hermione y se sentó en el asiento contiguo a la ventana, Malfoy, naturalmente, se sentó a su lado.

"¿Sabías," dijo él, mientras el autobús comenzaba su recorrido por las calles y Hermione comenzaba a saborear su helado, "que Mary Poppins hablaba parsel?"

Hermione frunció el ceño, con la cucharilla a cerca de la boca. "¿Te refieres a cuando fueron a la fiesta de su tío en el zoológico? ¿La serpiente?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Te apuesto a que tenía algo que ver con Slytherin."

Hermione se echó a reír. "Creo que es solo una coincidencia."

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras. ¿Cómo está el helado?"

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. "Frío pero delicioso. Me estas malcriando, Malfoy."

"Es una de las cosas que mejor se me da." Él hizo una pausa por un buen rato, como si estuviera pensando. "Granger, ¿te gustaría tener hijos?"

El helado de Hermione se fue por otro camino y ella comenzó a toser violentamente, su cara roja. "¿Qué?" preguntó, mientras él le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

"Te pregunté si te gustaria tener hijos," repitió.

"Con…con…" ella no podía encontrar el valor para colocarle el "contigo" al final de la pregunta.

"Ya sabes… ¿un montón de pequeñines ratoncitos de biblioteca con cabellera enorme a los cuales pasarle tu legado de terquedad?" él silbó por lo bajo. "Me imagino que le darán una migraña a cualquier profesor con solo alzar la mano."

Hermione tosió otra vez. "Eh, si. Con el tiempo me gustaría, si."

"Excelente," dijo, mas para sí mismo que para ella.

"Eh," continuó Hermione, insegura de cómo proceder. "¿Y a ti? ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?"

Él alzó una de sus lisas y rubias cejas. "Granger, soy el único miembro restante de una larga línea de prestigiosos sangre puras. Es algo casi implícito."

"Ya veo." La palabra sangre pura residía con fuerza en los oídos de Hermione. Ella comió un poco mas de helado, pensando lentamente. Malfoy sacó otra cucharilla de su bolsillo y le quitó parte de su helado. "¿Malfoy?" preguntó ella, al final, "¿Tú nunca…me refiero…tu nunca podrás…pensar en alterar tu, eh…?" ella se detuvo indecisa.

"Continúa," instó el, lamiendo un poco de helado de su pulgar.

"Me refiero… ¿planeas continuar tu línea familiar, _de las misma manera_?" preguntó ella finalmente.

Él se rascó la cabeza. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo, casarme con mi madre?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Um, no. Me refería a algo como…" no podía hacerlo. No le podía preguntar.

"¿Nadie te dijo que es de mala educación el no terminar una oración?" preguntó él.

Ella lo miró de reojo. Su cabello estaba desordenado a causa del viento, como si hubiese estado en un partido de Quidditch. Sus ojos grises, combinaban con las nubes del cielo. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un hombre tan, tan, tan…devastadoramente guapo? Ella trató de cambiar de táctica. "Alguna vez considerarías, ya sabes, eh…"

"Tu parada, Granger."

"Eh…"

"Granger, tu parada," repitió él, apartando sus rodillas a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella se paró, sus rodillas rozando las de él.

"Eh…gracias por el helado," finalizó ella. "Adiós." Ella se bajó del autobús, sintiéndose dudosa.

Parte ocho (miércoles)

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y ya quedaba muy poco de Julio. Hermione cargaba su nuevo parasol sobre el hombro, meneándolo y pensando. Había estado pensando desde ayer, cuando llegó a su casa. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar…en _él. _Solamente había pasado una semana y media, y ya monopolizaba sus pensamientos. Había llegado a la conclusión que si, de hecho, a ella le gustaba él. Le gustaba, Draco Malfoy. De todas las personas. Tan solo la idea, hizo que el estomago y las rodillas se le pusieran flojas. Imaginarse lo que diría la gente si se llegaban a enterar. ¿Se enterarían? La única manera de que se enteraran era de que ella les dijese, y ella solo lo diría si…bueno, si algo ocurriera.

Caminaba ansiosa por la calle. Su tía había ido de compras con ella ese día y había insistido en que usara su vestido veraniego antes de salir de la casa. Y ahí estaba, usando tacones torpes y sin tiras, y un vestido con rosas color melocotón. Esto era lo más femenino que podía usar sin ninguna razón.

Malfoy estaba en la parada, como siempre, con el paraguas encima de su cabeza sin importar el clima. A ella le gustaba eso. La hacía sentir…especial. ¿No cualquier chica podía hacer que Draco Malfoy sostuviese un paraguas sobre su cabeza en un día sin lluvia, verdad? Ella esperaba que no.

"Buenos días," lo saludó, tan feliz como podía. Él se volteó, y la vio por un buen momento. Sus ojos fueron de su cara a sus pies, y luego de nuevo a su cara.

"Buenos días para ti también," dijo, con una sonrisa asomándose por las esquinas de sus labios. Él, aparentemente, había recibido el memo acerca del clima así que había dejado su saco en casa, pero aun así usaba mangas largas. Tal vez para esconder la Marca, o tal vez para prevenir una insolación. Era _bastante _pálido.

"Me alegra que el viento se calmara," comentó ella, con el parasol dando vueltas sobre sus hombros.

"¿Es un poco fastidioso, no crees?" preguntó. Sus ojos habían bajado otra vez a sus piernas. Hermione se removió incomoda y el subió la vista hacia su cara. "¿Vestido nuevo?"

Ella sonrió amablemente, nerviosa. "Sí. ¿Te gusta?"

Él no contestó inmediatamente. "¿Estampado de Rosas melocotón?" preguntó. "¿Te gusta el melocotón?"

"Bueno…," vaciló Hermione, "no tanto como el otro color…"

Aparentemente de la nada, Hermione no podría decir, ya que no usaba su saco en ese momento, Malfoy sacó una rosa color melocotón. "Para ti," le dijo, todavía ojeando su vestido.

"Gracias," dijo Hermione, un poco sorprendida. "Es muy…"

"Ni lo menciones." Él volteó a ver a la calle, sin decir más nada. Hermione se estaba empezando a preguntar si le ocurría algo.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" preguntó ella, nerviosa. Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?" su estomago se volvió una bola en su interior.

"¿Mis intenciones?" preguntó el.

"Hacia…hacia mí," logró decir ella.

Él no la miró ni dijo nada por un buen momento. "Es una pregunta capciosa."

"¿Bueno?" preguntó ella. Su corazón latía anormalmente rápido.

"Bueno… ¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar ayer, cuando te ibas a bajar del autobús?" pregunto.

Hermione se congeló en el lugar. "Bueno, te iba a preguntar…bueno, era…" ella pausó. "¡No cambies el tema!"

"Sabes, ayer estaba ojeando Mary Poppins, y encontré algunos, eeh, errores en nuestra conversación de ayer."

"¿Tu…?" Hermione bajó la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno primero que todo, no era su cumpleaños si no el de su _tío_, y la Hemadríada era su prima. O su prima hermana, una vez eliminada por el lado de su madre." Hizo una pausa, como si esperara que ella dijera algo más. "Y admito que ella no hablaba parsel, por que aparentemente solo podía hablar con las serpientes y otros animales cuando en su cumpleaños había luna llena. Bueno, al menos la mayoría de las veces."

"Bien…" dijo Hermione.

"Segundo, tenias razón, no había un parasol. Era solo la fotografía de la portada. Además, ella se llevaba ese Loro Paraguas para todos lados, lloviera o no. ¿Te suena familiar?"

"Un poco…" dijo Hermione, todavía confundida por el cambio de tema.

"Y no decía que fuera poco atractiva. Si no que era delgada, con pies largos y pequeños ojos azules."

"Bueno me equivoque en algunas cosas," admitió. "No soy perfecta."

"No, no lo eres," dijo Malfoy, apoyando la barbilla en su mano. "¿Qué era lo que me ibas a preguntar ayer?" repitió.

Hermione pausó e inhaló profundamente. "Te iba a preguntar…" Si ella era la que iba a abordar el tema, bien podría decirlo lo más rápido que pudiera. "¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos que no fueran sangre pura?"

"¿Te refieres, a tener hijos con alguien que no fuese _perfecta_?"

"No usaría esa palabra, pero…" Ella vaciló.

Él alzó una mano para detenerla. "Tal vez."

"Si, tal vez. Y para responder tu pregunta acerca de mis intenciones, lo único que puedo decir es esto." Pausó. "Mañana, en vez de ir casa, ¿Por qué no vienes al Callejón Diagon conmigo? Podrás saborear un nuevo helado, y luego…podemos ir a una cita."

"A…" Hermione estaba boca abierta. "¿A una cita?"

"No te sorprendas. No le doy rosas a todo el mundo, sabes."

"Muy bien," respondió Hermione.

"¿Entonces, es una cita?" preguntó el.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Si, lo es."

Él colocó una mano en su hombro. "Adorable." Ella no estaba segura si se refería a su respuesta o a _ella. _Le estaba viendo las piernas otra vez, después de todo.

"Bueno, ¡ahí está el autobús!" declaró Hermione, la voz saliéndole un poco más aguda de lo que hubiera planeado. ¡Iba a una cita con Draco Malfoy mañana! Ella estaba… ¿Qué se iba a poner? ¿Qué les diría a sus _amigos_?

Malfoy cerró el paraguas mientras se unían a la cola, y Hermione también cerró su parasol. Su mano se movió para encontrar la de ella, y un sentimiento de alegría la invadió por completo. Su mano era cálida y larga en comparación a la de ella. "Estas temblando," observó el mientras se subían al autobús y buscaban sus asientos.

"¿En serio?" preguntó ella.

"Actúas como si nunca te hubieran invitado a una cita."

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente. "Bueno, ya ha sido bastante tiempo."

Él sonrió con arrogancia. "Apuesto a que tu tía se sentirá bastante satisfecha ¿no crees?"

Ella se rió nerviosamente. "Supongo." Tomó la rosa y se la llevó a la cara para olfatearla por un momento. Cuando el autobús llegó a su parada, Malfoy le soltó la mano.

"¿Mañana?" preguntó él.

"Mañana." Hermione salió del autobús, con las mejillas bastante brillantes.

* * *

_N/T: * parasol, en ingles se escribe de la misma manera y de hecho en el texto original se encuentra como "parasol", curiosamente este es otro nombre para el paraguas, pero en la historia se refiere a esos sombreritos o sombrilas que usaban las damas en la época victoriana. Por eso la referencia a la Dama de Shallot, en esa época se usaban mucho ese tipo de cosas, aparentemente. Nada mas busquen una imagen de Little Dorrit en Internet y verán de que les hablo. _

_** Delicia de Merey__. En mi país se le llama Merey al "Cashew" , pero me di cuenta que en otros países tiene un nombre diferente. Se conoce también como marañón o anacardo. Yo lo como en semillas muy parecidas al maní es muy rico (: _

_¡Ayy nada mas falta un capitulo! Si el próximo capítulo será el último con la cita :( Ahh y me gustaría decirles que hay otra traducción, llamada Una serie de eventos desafortunados. Si quieren amor y humor Dramione les recomiendo que se den una vueltita, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Si quieren dejarle un comentario a la autora háganlo que yo me encargaré de traducirlo (: _

_Gracias a Tina por revisar el capitulo y por sus consejos, a ustedes por dejar comentarios y por marcar favoritos y alertas. ¡Y como siempre, dejen su opinión sobre la traducción con un review! Ahora si dejo de ser molesta, ciao my loves. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Bus Stop**

Marmalade Fever

**Novena Parte**

* * *

(Jueves)

La tía de Hermione le guiñó el ojo por encima de sus cartas. "Querida, ¿o es que estoy viendo mal o tu y el joven se tomaron de manos ayer?" Su dulce cara era el epítome de la inocencia.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "De hecho…tengo una cita hoy con él."

Estallando con un zumbido de energía que, de ningún modo podía haber pertenecido a una mujer con la edad de Hattie, la viejecita saltó, giró en un círculo sobre si misma e hizo sonar sus tacones. "Oh…oh…oh…" Para el momento en que la señora se sentó, ya Hermione estaba mareada tan solo con verla. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!"

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente. "¿En serio?"

Hattie se abanicó a sí misma con el tres de corazones, radiante. "Si, querida, lo sabía." Ella volteó a ver al reloj que se encontraba en la pared. "Sera mejor que te vayas. No querrás dejarlo esperando." Ya su tía había logrado arrastrarla hacia la puerta antes de detenerse a preguntar algo. "¿Cuál es su nombre, querida? Para mí, parece un Williams."

Hermione se sonrojó un poquito nada más. "Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Su tía chasqueo la lengua. "Bastante raro. No importa. Que te vaya bien, querida." Y Hermione ya estaba afuera antes de poder añadir otra palabra.

La temperatura había subido, y ella caminaba con el sol brillando sobre sus hombros. Se acercó al final de la acera y luego se detuvo. Había sido la primera en llegar a la parada, por lo visto. Ella abrió su parasol, sintiéndose solo un poco avergonzada por el hecho. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar por él. Algunos muggles pasaron por la calle, dos de ellos cruzaron juntos la calle.

"Buenos días." Y ahí estaba, caminado tranquilamente por la acera desde la dirección contraria. Estaba usando unos pantalones marrones y una camisa manga larga blanca. Pero había algo raro.

"¿Dónde está tu paraguas?" preguntó ella, un poco sorprendida.

Malfoy…_Draco _se encogió de hombros. "Decidí que, simplemente, ya no lo necesitábamos."

"No…" Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿No lo necesitamos? ¿Y qué pasa con nuestra tradición?"

"Es innecesaria. El hielo entre nosotros ya se ha fundido. Ya no hay mas nada que hacer." Y con eso, tomó el parasol de sus manos gentilmente, para luego cerrarlo y devolvérselo.

"Ya veo."

Él sonrió. "¿No amas las metáforas complicadas?"

"Soy Hermione Granger. Por supuesto que sí." Él se acercó, tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño apretón. Su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido.

"Ese es el mejor argumento que te he escuchado decir."

Ella dejó salir una risita nerviosa. "Tendré que usarla más seguido, entonces."

"Por la goma…creo que estás tratando de coquetear conmigo, Granger. Lo escribiré en mi diario, justo debajo de la entrada en donde me preguntaste mis intenciones."

"¿Tienes un diario?"

Él alzó las cejas. "¿No te gustaría saber_? Primero de Agosto: Hoy Granger coqueteó conmigo. Su intento dio pena, pero sin embargo, lo disfruté_."

Hermione rodó los ojos. "Me alegra el saber que te divierto."

"Pensé que así sería. Ahora estoy interesado en saber lo que dirá el resto de la entrada."

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. "_Después me burlé de su habilidad con el coqueteo y ella me dio un puño en el estomago. _¿Qué te parece?"

"No creo que eso vaya a pasar ahora que me has advertido," se burló él. "_Luego la besé, y ella ronroneó de manera encantadora. _¿Qué te parece?"

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. "No creo que eso vaya a pasar ahora que me has advertido."

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "No estés tan segura." Hermione se removió inquieta, encontrando difícil tragar. "Merlín, pero si te pusiste roja," dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia. "Pero eso solo hace que combines."

El rubor de Hermione desapareció poco a poco mientras ella arrugaba la cara. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cierra los ojos y te mostraré."

Hermione se ruborizó aun más. "No creo que esa sea una buena idea."

Malfoy rodó los ojos. "Merlín, Granger, solo ciérralos por unos segundos." Hermione le alzó una ceja antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él iba a hacer, y se comenzó a preguntar si debía hacer algo con sus labios, fruncirlos o algo así. "Ya los puedes abrir." Ella abrió un ojo, y luego el otro lentamente. "Señorita."

"Oh…" dijo ella, tomando la rosa roja que él le ofrecía. La olió, y esa pequeña velita que tenía dentro se iluminó. "Gracias." Ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

"Eres fácil de complacer," comentó, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza perezosamente.

Hermione no se pudo contener y se echó a reír. No podía creer lo caballero que se estaba comportando, por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo. "¿Debería preguntarme donde escondes esto?" preguntó ella, refiriéndose a la rosa.

Él meneó la cabeza. "Ah, pero un gran mago nunca revela sus secretos."

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa arrogante. "Es algo gracioso, especialmente por el lugar que fue nuestro colegio."

"Pero no te olvides de mi tobillera," le recordó, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione suspiró. "Entonces supongo que mi teoría acerca de la varita en el paraguas es falsa, como no lo trajiste," dijo ella, bajando la voz para que los muggles a su alrededor no pudieran escucharla.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Creo que el autobús ya está cerca," le dijo, tomándola por los hombros para que se girara y lo viera. El número cincuenta y dos se detuvo en la parada frente a ellos. "¿Sigues pensando que el numero cincuenta y dos no es el numero de tu suerte?" le preguntó mientras hacían la cola.

"Supongo que no," le contestó ella.

"¿Y supongo que es por mi?" preguntó Malfoy, quitando algunos cabellos rubios de sus ojos.

"Tú sí que te das aires, ¿verdad?" Hermione pasó por debajo de su brazo y se montó en el autobús. Ella mostró su pase de autobús y se fue a sentar en el asiento contiguo a la ventana, Malfoy sentándose a su lado.

"Como si fuera a contestar una pregunta tan sarcástica." Él estiró un brazo sobre su cabeza para después dejarlo caer lentamente sobre los hombros de Hermione.

"Que suave," se burló ella.

"Soy un Malfoy. Por supuesto que lo soy." Lentamente el movió una mano para jugar con los rizos de Hermione. "Tu cabello es ensortijado."

"¿Y eso es un cumplido o un insulto?" Hermione se estaba relajando poco a poco tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que él se había escabullido a su lado, sus piernas tocándose.

"Es una observación. ¿Usas acondicionador?"

Hermione casi se ríe en voz alta. "Si ¿y tú?"

"Por supuesto. Y de ahora en adelante, por favor responde las preguntas pertinentes con un '_Soy Hermione Granger, por supuesto que sí._'"

Su cara se transformó a una mueca medio burlona. "Oh, _lo haré._"

Él asintió inteligentemente. "Bien. Ahora solo tengo que pensar en una respuesta pertinente."

Hermione fingió estar asustada. "Dios ¿en qué me he metido?"

Él sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Tu…comes cucarachas todos los días?"

"Soy Hermione Granger, _por supuesto que sí,_" contestó ella, rodando los ojos. Él se echó a reír, todavía jugando con su pelo, utilizando su dedo índice.

"¿Tienes una colección de teteras?"

"Eres un hombrecito bastante raro."

"Solo contesta la pregunta, Granger."

Hermione suspiró. "Soy Hermione Granger, por supuesto que sí," dijo. "Por que las teteras son algo interesante de coleccionar," añadió, su voz utilizando el sarcasmo.

Malfoy tamborileó los dedos sobre su barbilla, pensando. "¿Tu…sientes mariposas en el estomago cada vez que ves?"

Hermione se ruborizó. "Em…"

Él sonrió. "¿Contesta por favor?" Atrapó su cabello con un dedo dándole un pequeño tirón.

"Soy Hermione Granger. Por supuesto que sí," murmuró ella, ruborizándose aún más. "Ahora deja de preguntarme cosas tan tontas, imbécil." Ella lo golpeó en la rodilla.

Él pretendió estar ofendido. El autobús se fue deteniendo hasta llegar a una parada. "Bueno aquí está tu parada. Debo decir que estoy satisfecho de que no te bajes hoy."

"¿En serio?"

"Soy Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto que sí." Y asintió de manera sucinta.

"Debo decir, que creo que tú sientes mariposas al mirarme a _mí," _se burló ella.

Él bufó. "No seas ridícula. Yo siento polillas. Mucho más masculino."

"Oh, estoy segura." Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. "Esa es mi casa, justo ahí," dijo ella, señalando al final de la calle donde estaba su casita.

Él frunció la nariz. "Mmm…"

"¿Mmm?" preguntó ella.

"Es un poco pequeña para mi gusto," replicó él. "Pero supongo que está bien. No es como si fueras a vivir por mucho tiempo ahí."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Malfoy se frotó la barbilla. "Ya veremos."

"¿Ah?"

Malfoy le palmeó la rodilla. "Simplemente no te preocupes por eso."

"Eres realmente exasperante, espero que lo sepas," dijo Hermione, mirándolo profundamente. "Ahora, por favor dime."

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello. "Tenemos veintiocho años," dijo, como si fuera lo único que ella necesitara saber.

"_Si, _¿y?" Ella cruzó los brazos.

Él le tomó una de sus manos para darle un apretón, su pulgar acariciando sus nudillos. "Y si todo va bien, me gustaría dar un paso más adelante, ¿a ti no?"

La boca de Hermione se abrió de par en par. "¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo, _en nuestra primera cita_?" Ella casi que ni se lo creía.

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué crees que estoy diciendo?"

Hermione estuvo sentada ahí farfullando por unos buenos treinta segundos. "Suena como si quisieras," ella bajó la voz para solo murmurar "casarte conmigo."

"Si así es. ¿Y entonces?"

Ella trago tan fuerte que comenzó a toser. "¿Disculpa?"

"Hey, tú fuiste la que comenzó a hablar de _niños_," dijo él.

"Si, pero…Oh, dulce Merlín, nadie me va creer cuando les diga esto…"

Él sonrió con arrogancia. "¿Te importa si miro cuando lo haces?"

Ella resopló. "Por supuesto, _¿Por qué no?_" Respiraba con dificultad, inhalando y exhalando. "Siento que me desmayaré."

Ante ese comentario él parecía preocupado. "¿Quieres que abra la ventana?" Ella asintió con la cabeza y él se inclinó para poder abrir la ventana. La brisa golpeó su cara y ella parecía poder respirar con más facilidad. "Por Dios, Granger. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo proponga de verdad? ¿Morir?"

"¿Cuándo?" chilló ella. ¡Ni siquiera era 'si es que', si no un 'cuando'!

"¿Qué? ¿No crees que todo vaya bien?" preguntó él con frialdad.

"Bueno, yo, ehm…"

"Tómalo con calma," dijo él. "Puedes poner la cabeza en mi hombro si quieres." Antes de que pudiera pensar, empujó gentilmente la cabeza de Hermione a su hombro. Ella se quedó así, simplemente tratando de controlar su respiración, hasta que el anunció que habían llegado al Caldero Chorreante.

Se bajaron del autobús, él todavía sosteniendo su mano, y dando un paso hacia la acera, solo un poco alejados del Caldero Chorreante. Los muggles que también se habían bajado le echaron un ojo al bar, y no les prestaron la menor atención mientras ellos entraban. Estaba oscuro y solo unas pocas personas estaban sentadas en las mesas, bebiendo hidromiel. "Buenos días, Tom," lo saludó Malfoy, meneándole la mano al cantinero, que estaba ocupado puliendo algunos vasos.

"Buenos días, Señor Malfoy. Señorita Granger ¿no es así?" preguntó, para después encogerse de hombros y volver a su trabajo. El hecho de que habían dejado el Londres muggle comenzó a hacer mella en Hermione. Cualquier conocido podía verlos ahora. Ese hecho la emocionaba y la asustaba a la vez. Malfoy los llevó a la puerta trasera.

"Bueno, como no tengo varita, te dejaré hacer los honores," dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la pared de ladrillo. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y tocó los ladrillos correspondientes. Casi inmediatamente el Callejón Diagon se mostró frente a ellos. "Y ahora a la parte más aburrida de nuestra cita, en la cual yo voy a trabajar." Él le dio un apretón y ella miró hacia el final de la calle, buscando cualquier rostro familiar. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta que él le sostenía la mano, o que había utilizado la palabra cita para referirse a sí mismos. Él la guió hasta la heladería.

Florean Fortescue los saludó alegremente. "Hola Draco, llegaste justo a tiempo. Acabo de darle los toques finales a algo y podría necesitar de tu experiencia." Se fue a la cocina para volver un momento más tarde con un helado que se veía algo raro. Florean se quedó con las manos juntas en señal de suspenso mientras Malfoy hacía el fino acto de colocar un poco de helado en su boca, como si estuviera degustando vino.

"Nuez… ¿pistacho? Un poco de canela…no, de cardamomo. Y…" Malfoy parecía sorprendido. "¿Piña? ¿Pistacho, cardamomo y piña?" Lamió la cucharilla. "Es un ganador," dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su empleado. Florean se veía extasiado. "Llámalo…pisñamomo."

"Excelente," replicó Florean, sonriendo. "Estaba un poco preocupado que no funcionara…"

"No, no. Es muy bueno. ¿Quieres probar?" preguntó el, girándose a Hermione.

"Bueno…"

"¡Oh, pero por supuesto! Te traeré una cucharilla," se ofreció Florean. Se fue para aparecer un segundo después con una cucharilla en la mano y miró la reacción de Hermione cuidadosamente.

"Ñum," dijo ella, mas por la mirada desesperada del hombre por aprobación que por pensar que estaba realmente bueno.

"¿De verdad te gusta?" preguntó el. Hermione asintió. "Bien. ¿Te conozco?"

"Bueno," comenzó ella. "Ya había estado aquí…"

"Ella es Hermione Granger," la interrumpió Malfoy. "Sabes…la amiga de Harry Potter."

"Oh, pero por supuesto…" El heladero sonrió. "Bueno, puedes irte temprano, Draco."

Malfoy se volteó y le sonrió. "Amo mi trabajo," dijo, "especialmente cuando solo tengo que ir por tres minutos.

Hermione se echó a reír. "Bueno, eso está bien."

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó el, ofreciendo su brazo. Ellos se fueron de la heladería, volviendo otra vez a la calle. Él chequeó su reloj. "Supongo que es lo suficientemente tarde como para ir a comer algo. ¿Suena bien?"

"Suena muy bien," respondió Hermione. No había comido mucho del desayuno esa mañana, siendo todo nervios y nada apetito. Ellos caminaron entre la multitud, esquivando a algunos compradores, y finalmente fueron a un restaurante llamado The Top Hat. El anuncio que estaba por encima de la puerta mostraba un conejo blanco entrando y saliendo de un sombrero de copa.

El restaurante estaba oscuro e iluminado por velas, lo que sorprendió a Hermione ya que no era ni siquiera mediodía. Malfoy colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda llevándola hasta el anfitrión. "Malfoy, mesa para dos," dijo, con un toque de presunción en su voz mientras el hombre revisaba la lista de reservaciones y asentía con la cabeza.

"Por aquí, señor, madame," dijo el hombre. Usaba un traje tipo túnica y, adecuadamente, un sombrero de copa de seda. Los llevó hasta una mesa privada, al lado de una ventana con vista a un mágicamente representado jardín.

"Esto es muy…lindo," dijo Hermione, ruborizándose un poco. Estaba horriblemente vestida, usando otro vestido veraniego de su último viaje de compras. A Malfoy, aparentemente, no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera tener una buena vista de sus piernas, que ahora se encontraban seguras debajo de la mesa.

Un mesonero con un traje muy parecido al del anfitrión apareció, se presentó como Gerard, y le dio los menús, dejándolos a su suerte.

Malfoy comenzó a ojear su menú, y Hermione lo imitó, para luego saltar levemente cuando el estiró su mano para pasear sus dedos por su brazo. "Entonces…," dijo ella, decidiendo finalmente que comería la ensalada de la casa.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó él, si mirarla.

"Todavía tengo problemas creyendo que estamos…bueno, que estamos en una cita," dijo, tomando un sorbo de su limonada.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Cosas más extrañas han sucedido, te lo aseguro."

"Es verdad." Ella se revolvió en su asiento un poco.

Él pausó para tocarse la barbilla por un momento. "Tengo una pregunta para ti."

"¿La tienes?"

"La tengo. Aquí esta: ¿te gusta mi cabello de esta manera?"

Hermione escondió un bufido detrás de su mano. "Soy Hermione Granger…"

"Por supuesto que sí," terminó Malfoy por ella. Él sonrió. "Pero en serio ¿no crees que está muy largo?" Su cabello estaba empezando a rizarse por detrás de las orejas.

"No, está bien a ese largo." Hermione sonrió, relajándose un poco ante la situación.

"Sabes…" comenzó él. "Tengo que confesarte algo…"

"¿Y que será?" preguntó Hermione, colocándose en cabello detrás de la oreja.

Malfoy suspiró. "Nunca me disgustó tu cabello."

La boca de Hermione se abrió solo un poco. "¿No?"

"Me gusta, de hecho. Solo necesita controlarse un poco, es todo," dijo. Algo en su tono de voz mandó un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda.

"¿Te refieres a que cuando me decías 'sangre sucia pelo malo', no pensabas lo de 'pelo malo' como algo negativo?"

"No precisamente." Malfoy quitó la mano de su brazo. "¿Dónde está ese mesero de todos modos?" Y justo a tiempo, Gerard apareció, tomo su orden y con solo mover la varita ya tenían su comida y bebida en la mesa.

"Si que has cambiado," comentó Hermione cuando el mesero ya estaba fuera de vista.

"Como ya dije, todo el mundo cambia." Él tomo su cuchillo y tenedor y comenzó a picar su chuleta de cerdo.

"En tu caso, me agrada." Hermione pinchó un pedazo de tomate cherry y se lo comió.

"¿Por qué tengo esta rara sensación de que pronto vas a tratar de conseguir una disculpa de mi parte?"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy un ser muy poderoso. O no. De todos modos, supongo que debería decir que lo siento, especialmente si quiero que todo vaya bien."

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme."

"Gracias. Tomaré eso como un cumplido. De ahora en adelante seré, Draco Malfoy: El Sorprendedor de Granger."

"No creo que Sorprendedor sea una palabra," objetó ella.

"No, pero sonaba muy bien con Granger."

Hermione se echó a reír. "Bueno, en ese caso. Disculpas aceptadas, o Gran Sorprendedor de Granger."

Malfoy sonrió y continuó comiendo su chuleta, y Hermione lo imitó comiendo un poco más de su increíblemente grande ensalada romana y con Gorgonzola. "¿Cómo está?" preguntó ella.

"No está mal. La salsa de albaricoque está en su punto justo de dulce y picante," replicó él.

"Es raro," musitó Hermione, "que no pidieras una ensalada o una sopa como entrada."

"Lo es," admitió, "pero a mí me gusta disfrutar y terminar toda la comida. Pero cuando pides una sopa o una ensalada, siempre estás muy lleno para disfrutar el plato principal."

Hermione asintió. "Pero entonces terminas sin comer nada de vegetales. La fibra es importante, sabes y las vitaminas también."

"¿No estarás a punto de darme una charla acerca de la fibra, verdad?" Él le alzó una ceja. "Porque planeo consumir algo de celulosa en el transcurso de la tarde."

"Supongo que entonces ya no puedo quejarme." Hermione puso el tenedor en el plato. "Y ya no puedo comer otro bocado. Estoy a punto de reventar."

Malfoy se inclinó sobre la mesa yo tomó un pedazo de lechuga. "¿Ves? Ahora estoy comiendo vegetales."

Hermione se echó a reír mientras el comía. "Bueno al menos se que no le tienes miedo a mis gérmenes."

"¿Tienes gérmenes? Se honesta, ¿es una bacteria buena, mala o una combinación de ambas?" preguntó. Él tomó un sorbo de agua.

"Una mezcla de ambas, supongo."

Malfoy se detuvo y la miró por un momento. "Sabes, yo no."

"¿No qué?" preguntó ella. Sus brazos tenían la piel de gallina, y ella no podía explicar el porqué.

Él rodeó la mesa para poder colocarse a su lado. "No le tengo miedo a tus gérmenes," dijo, y antes de que ella pudiera comprender que estaba pasando se había inclinado para que ahora se encontraran nariz con nariz. "Todo lo contrario." Su mano fue a colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la chica para después acortar la distancia entre ellos con un beso. La respiración de Hermione se enganchó en su pecho mientras los labios del él se movían con destreza sobre los suyos, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder ya él había acabado con el beso.

"Me alegra," susurró ella. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y él le dio un apretón de manos.

La cuenta llegó y Malfoy pagó. "Entonces," dijo mientras caminaban con las manos agarradas hacia la parada de autobús cerca del Caldero Chorreante, "¿te gustaría volver a salir algún día?"

Ella se ruborizó. "Soy Hermione Granger, por supuesto que si."

"Yo también, menos la parte de ser Hermione Granger." Malfoy le dio una de sus muy conocidas sonrisas arrogantes. "Dale las gracias a tu tía por juntarnos ¿no?"

"Oh, lo haré." Hermione apretó el parasol y la rosa en una mano y la mano de Draco en la otra. Pero ella tenía una última pregunta para él, una que la había estado consumiendo desde que se había dado cuenta de que podía sentirse atraída hacia él. "El primer día en la parada de autobús la semana pasa," dijo ella, lentamente, "cuando dijiste que no sacrificabas la calidad…"

"¿Te refieres a nuestra conversación acerca de goma de mascar?" preguntó él, mirándola. Ella asintió, huyendo de su mirada. Él hizo un sonido de desaprobación. "Oh, Granger… también dije que eras casi perfecta. Y cariño…nadie es perfecto."

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. "¿Me acabas de llamar…?"

"Bueno, no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu nombre así que pensé que podía inventar algo, ¿te gusta?" Él besó sus nudillos.

Hermione de verdad no sabía porque, pero sentía unas inexplicables ganas de llorar, y de hecho, su garganta se cerró un poco. Así que ella asintió.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el.

"No," logró decir ella, a pesar de que su garganta no cooperaba. "Es solo que…todo fue bien."

Él le sonrió y se inclinó para volver a besarla. Y esta vez, ella ronroneó.

The End

* * *

_N/T: Ay no ya llegamos al final. Bueno pequeños este fue el final de Bus Stop. Primero me gustaría disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Los tenía acostumbrados a una actualización por semana y no era justo dejarlos esperando tanto pero es que a veces la vida se complica. Y eso que ya tenía casi la mitad del capítulo listo y hoy lo acabo de terminar. Pero aquí esta finalmente. Acerca del capítulo solo debo añadir, que no le cambié el nombre al restaurante al que van Draco y Hermione, pero que significa El Sombrero de Copa._

_Antes de despedirme quisiera hacer unas recomendaciones y agradecimientos. Primero, que si les gusta el mundo de Harry Potter como a mí, deben ver A very potter musical. Es un musical en inglés de Harry Potter comiquísimo. Yo lo disfruté bastante y me reí a más no poder, lo pueden encontrar subtitulado en youtube. Además de que Harry es interpretado por el PAPASOTE de Darren Criss (si el de Glee *.*- suspiros-). _

_¿Les gustó Bus Stop? Bueno actualmente hay otra traducción de una de las historias más conocidas de la autora llamada Saliendo con la señorita Granger, solo tiene dos capítulos pero es un comienzo. Bien, me gustaría darle las gracias a la autora Marmalade Fever por dejarme traducir su historia, porque desde que la leí me pareció linda, graciosa y diferente. ¡Y a ustedes! Por dejar sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, y por tomarse un tiempo de su día para leer esta traducción. Espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como me gustó a mí cuando la leí por primera vez. _

_Fue un placer traducir para ustedes (: Sin más nada que decir me despido. Espero verlos por Una serie de eventos desafortunados ¿les parece? Un beso randototote :D. _

_Egg Dupont._


End file.
